


It Felt Pure... It Felt Like Heaven

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, Team Free Purgatory, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Benny, and Cas are finally united in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Pure... It Felt Like Heaven

Dean watched as the two men – and he used the term  _men_ loosely – across from him moved gracefully together. Almost too graceful for this place of death and despair. But in that moment, the evil surrounding them had faded into the background as the three of them allowed themselves a brief moment of pleasure amidst the pain.

Cas panted as Benny took him from behind. Dean never imagined that he would get such pleasure from simply _watching_ , but many things had changed in the time since he and Benny found Cas by the river. Their duo of hunter and vampire had become a trio representing three realms of existence instead of just two.

Dean was apprehensive about bringing Cas into their... whatever it was. He can remember the first time Cas stumbled upon him and Benny tangled up with one another, sounds of pleasure echoing through the brush of the forest. He was terrified that Cas would leave, wash his hands of the hunter and never look back. It was to Dean’s great pleasure that Cas didn’t turn and leave, but instead approached the two men already very much lost in their own private world to run his hands along Dean’s chest.

From that day forward was different. Purgatory was a terrible place filled with more hate and evil and pain than anyone should ever witness, but, for Dean, it was also a place of passion and tenderness and lust. A place where he didn’t have to fight his urges and where he could seek solace in the arms of his angel and unlikely best friend.

As he watched the angel and vampire moving together in the small clearing in the god-forsaken forest of Purgatory, Dean felt more free than he had in his entire life. He allowed himself the joy of watching his two best friends writhe in pleasure. He knew his time in Purgatory would end and that things would likely be different back in the real-world, but for just a few moments he let himself go.

He took one long step forward until he was pressed gently against the angel’s chest. He nibbled at Cas’ neck as Benny continued his steady thrusts. The noise that escaped the angel’s mouth was downright filthy and Dean had come to cherish it.

He kissed Cas deeply as the angel began to tremble as his release overtook him. Dean loved seeing his angel like this. Moments later, Benny came as well leaving the two men exhausted and satiated. Dean smiled as he took in the scene before him.

Cas opened his eyes slowly as he came down from his high. His blissed out eyes met Dean’s and he smiled. No words were said as Cas reached out and deftly unfastened Dean’s jeans. He wrapped his angelic fingers around Dean and the hunter stifled a moan.

For a moment, at least to Dean, this place felt like heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something smutty, and it *somehow* still turned out as smut with lots of lovey feels... Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> I don't have the original prompt, but this was inspired by a conversation with my best friend who has a thing for Benny and Team Purgatory.


End file.
